


[TF]奶孩子日記之舅舅說故事

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057





	[TF]奶孩子日記之舅舅說故事

吃過午飯，不二主動接過收拾的工作，讓手塚帶外甥到客廳去休息，又把喂藥的重責大任交給手塚了。  
果不其然沒一會兒，廚房外一大一小的腳步聲越來越近，外甥小跑步的跑到廚房，手塚緩步跟在後面，不二心裡頓時深感不妙，又要因為吃藥頭疼了。  
「舅舅！」泓廷拉了拉不二的褲腳。  
「廷兒要乖乖吃藥感冒才會好喔！」看見手塚端著藥水還有開水，看來是搞不定了，不二只好擦乾手蹲下來摸了摸外甥的頭，溫柔的勸著外甥。  
「舅舅你看，我很勇敢！」泓廷說完，接過手塚手中的水杯，喝了一口，嘴巴張開示意手塚將藥倒進他嘴裡，然後皺著眉頭，眼眶泛紅的將藥吞了下去。  
「多喝幾口。」不二輕輕拍著泓廷的背，哄著他多喝幾口水。  
「很棒！來，還有藥水。」手塚在一旁看見外甥緩過臉色了，用著鼓勵的眼神稱讚泓廷，又將倒好藥水的量杯遞了過去。  
「這是最難喝的。」泓廷接過量杯，深呼吸一口氣，將藥水一仰而盡。  
不二看著外甥小小年紀一副慷慨就義的樣子，不禁彎起嘴角笑了笑，看了眼手塚，感情手塚一定是對泓廷說了什麼他才會跑來他面前吃藥。  
「舅舅我有沒有棒！」喝完藥水又喝了好幾口水終於緩過臉色的泓廷一臉驕傲的向不二討稱讚。  
「有，廷兒好勇敢。」不二笑著捧著外甥帶著嬰兒肥的小臉揉了揉。  
「國光舅舅說廷兒是小男子漢，不可以怕吃藥，所以我要讓舅舅看廷兒吃藥。」泓廷笑了笑，得意的對不二說著剛剛手塚對他說的話。  
不二聽完泓廷的話，不二用著果然的眼神看了眼手塚，不禁很佩服手塚對小孩很有一套。  
「廷兒很棒！」手塚大掌覆上外甥的頭上，揉了揉那頭柔軟的褐發。  
泓廷一臉得意的看著不二，因為要得到手塚鼓勵的機會少之又少，一方面是手塚常年在國外征戰四方，一方面是手塚相對嚴肅很少會有哄小孩的舉動。  
「廷兒你和國光舅舅先到客廳休息，舅舅等等切蘋果過去。」看到外甥開心的表情，不二也笑著捏了捏泓廷的小鼻子，讓一大一小先到客廳去。  
「謝謝舅舅，辛苦了。」一聽見有蘋果可以吃，泓廷開心抱著不二往不二的臉頰親了一口。  
「那有沒有謝謝國光舅舅煮飯給你吃啊？」不二被外甥的舉動逗樂了，不忘看了看手塚，果然手塚臉上顯得有些吃味，不二趕緊在外甥耳邊低語讓泓廷也謝謝手塚。  
「謝謝國光舅舅。辛苦了。」泓廷鬆開不二轉向手塚，小手招了招示意手塚蹲下身子，也是抱著手塚在手塚臉上親了一口。  
「你們先到客廳，我切個蘋果很快就好。」不二對著手塚說道。  
手塚就著泓廷的動作順勢將外甥抱起，走向客廳。  
「……然後小貓咪拒絕大家的邀約，獨自在家。」不二切好蘋果就看見一副溫馨的畫面，泓廷坐在手塚的懷裡翻著姊姊幫他帶的故事書，很認真的念著。而手塚也是一本正經的看著故事書，不時溫柔的看向泓廷，等著他慢慢的將字句念完。  
「來吃蘋果。」不二將盤子放在茶几上，用叉子插好蘋果遞到一大一小的手上。  
「謝謝舅舅。」泓廷小手接過叉子，小心翼翼的吃起蘋果。  
而手塚卻不伸手接過，嘴巴張開示意不二喂。不二只得靠過去將蘋果喂到手塚嘴裡，殊不知手塚伸手一攬，不二靠在手塚胸膛，手塚順勢吻了不二的唇，才將不二手上的蘋果咬走。  
「幹甚麼呢！廷兒在這！」不二生氣的捶了捶手塚的胸膛，低聲的斥喝。  
「他看不見。」手塚輕笑也在不二耳邊低語。  
「舅舅。國光舅舅剛剛好厲害耶！」泓廷吃完蘋果，轉過頭一臉崇拜的向不二分享他剛剛發現手塚的技能。  
「嗯？」不二好奇的等著外甥繼續說下去，不過眼睛瞥了眼手塚，想看出他剛剛又做了什好事，可以讓他可愛的外甥這樣崇拜。  
「剛剛我在念故事書時，我念完，問國光舅舅可以翻頁了嗎？國光舅舅馬上點點頭，後來我用看的，然後再問國光舅舅可以翻頁嗎？國光舅舅一樣點點頭，我已為國光舅舅騙我，就把故事書翻頁，問國光舅舅剛剛那頁說了什麼，國光舅舅一字不漏的將那句話念出來。我還讓國光舅舅用念的跟用看的做比較，國光舅舅用看大概三秒就可以翻頁了！超級快的耶！」泓廷語氣興奮的告訴不二剛剛他測驗手塚的過程。  
「廷兒多看書以後也可以的！」手塚拍了拍外甥的頭，一邊給他鼓勵。  
「廷兒你不知到國光舅舅可以同時思考十件事情嗎？」不二在一旁興奮的給手塚戴高帽。  
「哇！！國光舅舅好厲害！！」聽到不二的話時，泓廷對手塚又更崇拜了。  
「周助……」手塚看著外甥這樣崇拜自己的神情笑了笑，看了一眼不二眼裡帶著幾分無奈。

「廷兒睡個午覺好不好？我們一起午睡。」吃過水果，不二看了看時間，考慮到感冒藥都比較容易嗜睡，覺得該讓外甥睡個午覺，況且手塚在訓練期間都維持著飯後小睡的習慣，已確保下午的訓練的精神狀態，雖然是休假時期不過作息規律的手塚還是都會依照著訓練時的作息。  
「那可以讓國光舅舅說故事給廷兒聽嗎？」剛剛打完一個小呵欠的泓廷揉了揉眼睛，涎著臉問著不二。  
「可以啊！你們先到房間，我先收拾好盤子等等就回房間。」不二拿起空空如也的盤子，起身往廚房走去。  
等不二回到房裡，就看見手塚很認真的念著剛剛泓廷在看的那本故事書，遇到不同動物說話還會轉換語調雖然表情還是沒什麼變化，但是卻讓泓廷一臉投入的聽著，寶藍色的雙眼直直的看著手塚，不二看見手塚的注意力都在故事書跟外甥身上，連自己進門都沒發現，心裡有些醋意，躺在床上就攬著泓廷抱在懷裡，讓泓廷橫在兩人中間。  
手塚看到不二往著自己另一邊躺去有些不解，就算從前外甥來小住幾天一起睡也都是不二睡在中間擁著泓廷，自己再睡在不二身旁輕攬著兩人，如今讓外甥橫在兩人中間擺明著不二似乎在生氣，但是又不知道不二生氣什麼，手塚只得繼續說著故事。  
「最後貓咪就跟著大家一起去上學了，在學校也過著開心的日子。好了該睡了。」手塚說完最後一頁，順了順外甥額頭上的發，示意泓廷該闔眼休息了。  
「謝謝國光舅舅，說的比爸爸好一百倍。」泓廷開心的神情都顯露在臉上，心滿意足的闔上眼。  
不二看著外甥闔上眼，手也在泓廷胸口一下一下的輕輕拍著，沒一會兒就傳來泓廷均勻的呼吸聲。  
「周助，生氣？」手塚看孩子睡了，俯下身子在不二耳邊輕問。  
「沒有，該午睡了。」不二推了推手塚的肩膀，翻了個身躺平闔眼。  
「周助……吃廷兒的醋？」手塚回想自己今天的行為，完全不知道哪裡去得罪了不二，唯一有可能的就是今天注意力都在孩子身上了，忽略他了。下床繞到另一邊，側躺在不二身邊，低聲的問著。  
「你才吃廷兒的醋！」不二不承認，想想自己一個大人竟然吃了外甥的醋，這怎麼樣都不可以承認。幸好床很大，不過還是希望讓手塚有舒適的空間可以休息，身體往內靠了靠，再挪一點空間出來。  
「對，你才不會。」手塚笑了笑，這個舅舅肯定是吃醋了。也是平時自己所有的目光跟注意力都在他身上，如今卻只有在孩子睡了時才能親密的互動，是自己疏忽了，湊過去不二的臉頰親親的吻了吻。  
「睡進來點，等等跌下床閃到腰，我可沒辦法向你的經紀人交代。」對於手塚的親昵，不二心裡舒坦了點，將外甥往旁邊抱過去，讓手塚可以有空間睡進來。  
手塚看著不二的動作，挪了挪身子，將不二抱在懷裡，手不安份的在不二敏感處遊移，惹得不二轉過身子瞪了他一眼。  
「別鬧，廷兒在這兒！」不二拍掉手塚不安份的手，低聲的低斥。  
「他睡著了。」手塚難得厚臉皮吻上不二，這次手直接探入衣內撫摸著不二的腰側。  
「等廷兒回去再補償你。」不二好不容易從手塚的深吻中分開，柔和的嗓音帶著幾分嘶啞。分隔兩地許久的兩人都是渴望著彼此的碰觸，加上昨夜的熱情讓不二身子還處於敏感的狀態，幾經撩撥兩人都陷入不可自拔的欲海中。但不二顧及外甥還在身邊，不敢鬧出太大的動靜，只得推了推手塚讓兩人保持一點距離。只是在拉開距離時碰觸到手塚的下身，惹的手塚倒抽一口氣，大腿感覺到手塚身下的灼熱。

「周助……等不及了。」手塚沒了鏡片阻隔的黑色眼眸直直瞅著不二，欲望赤裸裸得從眼神裡流露，委曲的語氣好似全世界狠狠的欺負了他。  
此時不二看著好似受委屈的手塚，無奈的彎起嘴角，看來自己真的是拿手塚沒辦法。認命的轉過身子，輕輕吻上手塚，手探進手塚褲內隔著內褲輕輕的撫慰著越發硬挺的灼熱。  
「嗯……記得補償我。」熟悉的觸感撫弄著自己的身下，手塚舒服的低吟，卻也還清醒的提醒不二的允諾。  
「看在你這麼照顧廷兒份上，一定補償你。」看見手塚隱忍舒爽的表情，不二笑著吻了吻手塚的耳鬢，在手塚耳邊輕聲允諾著。  
手塚彎起嘴角，吻上不二的頸項，不時舔弄著小巧的耳垂，一手也探進不二褲內，套弄著同樣有反應的下身。  
「嗯……」突如其來的動作，讓不二忍不住低吟。恰巧泓廷似乎在作夢抽搐了一下，驚的兩人停下了動作。  
「別發出太大聲響。」見外甥又呼恢復了均勻的呼吸聲，手塚再不二耳邊低聲叮囑，手上的動作又加快了幾分。  
「嗯……」不二一手摀著自己的嘴巴點點頭，在怕外甥發現的情況下不二似乎顯得更敏感，下身傳來的快感跟隱忍著聲音逼得不二眼角氳著水氣。  
發現不二似乎更有感覺，手塚加快了手上的速度跟力道，直直往不二的敏感觸撫慰，不久就感覺到不二的身子蹦緊，眼角的水氣也快滑落，另一手迅速的從床頭抽了幾張衛生紙，又將不二的褲子往下拉，套弄著不二分身的手稍稍擦過不二的敏感觸，就聽見不二喉嚨一聲低鳴，身子蜷曲釋放在手塚手裡。  
「呼……呼……」剛釋放完的不二，大口大口得喘著氣。  
「周助……該我了。」手塚看著不二情欲剛退還帶著粉紅的雙頰，下腹又是一緊。自剛剛不二快到達巔峰時，撫弄自己身下的手就只能有一下沒一下的碰觸著，這讓手塚原本的灼熱跟本沒有舒緩，反而更加劇烈。  
不二聽見手塚的話，轉過頭還帶著幾分恍神，就看見手塚湊過來吻住自己的雙唇，將褲子半退，大手覆在自己手上帶領著自己套弄下身。  
「周助……周助……」手塚邊吻著不二邊低聲的輕喚不二的名字，半瞇著眼想像著進入不二的體內，手上套弄的節奏配合腰部微微挺動，手塚感覺到自己快到達巔峰。  
「呃………」一個挺腰，手塚在不二頸窩低吼，釋放在兩人手裡。  
「呼……呼……」手塚喘著粗氣，輕吻著不二的頸項，最後往上輕啄不二的雙唇。

就在兩人分開大口大口的喘氣時，泓廷翻了個身把兩人嚇了一大跳，看著對方的反應，兩人相視而笑。  
手塚休息好，起身將兩人收拾乾淨，最後將早已疲憊入睡的不二擁到懷裡，不二也下意識的將泓廷撈到懷裡輕擁，主臥室內一副溫馨和諧的畫面。


End file.
